


Taken, Captivated, Enchanted

by veiledndarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Stolen in the night, forced to live by the night. An intoxicating mix of anger, fear and desire, Harry is lost.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken, Captivated, Enchanted

Title: Taken, Captivated, Enchanted

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Voldemort/Harry

Rating: Mild R

Warnings: Mentions of rimming, small mention of breath play.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling. I’m only playing with them. Some lyrics by Alice Cooper’s “Black Widow” used without permission. Some lyrics from “Hocus Pocus-Sarah’s Song” used without permission

Summary: **Stolen in the night, forced to live by the night. An intoxicating mix of anger, fear and desire, Harry is lost.**

*

In the darkness by the lake, Harry sat against one of the trees. He blinked slowly, his breathing soft, steady as he stared at the flat water which appeared black. The sound of a twig snapping behind him barely registered. He felt a heavy drowsiness settle over him, his eyes dragging to a close. As he was lifted, carried against a broad chest, he dimly heard a chuckle. Harry struggled to open his eyes, to see a pale glow of blonde hair. He felt the first stirrings of panic hit him before the spell coaxed him to sleep once more.

*

Harry awoke hours later, groggy. He looked at the ceiling of his room; waiting for the house elf that he knew would show up after he awoke. He had given up asking the elf about anything, accustomed now to the stony silence and baleful glares that it gave him if he spoke. He was cleaned, prepared for the day by the elf, an activity that he had once fought fiercely. Now, he sat passively while the elf roughly combed his hair, clipped his nails and bent him over, stretching his opening in a brisk manner. Harry flinched, his mind blank again.

*

Time passed slowly for Harry. He could only judge time by the glimpses he had of a grandfather clock when he was escorted downstairs for the evenings. He walked now, his eyes empty as he moved, Lucius Malfoy gripping his arm. He entered the circular room where the masses of Death Eaters waited, bowing to their Lord who sat on the throne in front of them. Harry was brought to Voldemort and forced onto his knees, Malfoy's fingers digging into his shoulder. Harry smiled absently, the very idea that he would try to run was a fleeting thought in his mind.

*

He held still while Voldemort spoke to his followers, his eyes fixed on the floor. He waited for the command, then rose fluidly and settled himself between Voldemort's legs and rested his head on the man’s cold thighs. He mouthed the flaccid cock that sat nestled against his cheek. He allowed his mind to wander as he worked the flesh in his mouth, his tongue flicking and lapping just right, allowed his memories to resurface of the night he'd been taken, the things that he had seen in these meetings, the screams that echoed, and the blood that filled the room.

*

He'd been stolen in the middle of the night, Draco Malfoy's wand stabbing into him. He'd been silenced and still he struggled violently before he was immobilized and floated alongside Malfoy. Angry tears had filled his eyes as he saw the group of wizards standing outside the Hogwarts gates. He held his urge to scream when he was released in front of Lord Voldemort himself. Harry had been taken there, bitten in front of all, the blood trickling down his neck, his eyes glazed with the drug that ran through him now. He whimpered once, his body tingling. Voldemort laughed.

*

The days passed in a blur. He was bitten repeatedly. His blood sang every time his neck was pierced by the razor sharp fangs of Voldemort. Harry found himself achingly hard, deeply ashamed of the rampant lust that followed his bites. His mind wandered frequently, only to find himself in front of the room, his body on display for all, no memory to answer him. His pale skin shone with sweat, his eyes blank. One bite and he would fall, his gasps loud in his ears. He struggled at first, only to sigh in pleasure as he was taken again.

*

Harry watched with numbed fury as Bellatrix lured children into the Riddle mansion singing softly, their cries weak, frightened. He fought his urge to save them when he felt the cool hands of his Tom stroke him languidly. His eyes closed in bliss, a mindless, senseless daze that fell over him, oblivious to the panicked cries of the children who were drained. A small voice cried out faintly in his mind, one that he heard and frowned at in confusion. Tom suckled on his neck, drawing his attention. Harry keened softly and begged for more, for the sting of his kiss.

*

His thoughts turned from escape, from the idea of leaving. When he slept, his dreams were violent, webbed in a haze of red as the blood flowed over his hands, the screams of the victims, and their silent, accusing eyes as he watched him die, one by one. His thoughts were hot and crazed by the moonlight, his body taken by Tom, the thrusts filling him. He gasped and moaned in delight as the tips of his fangs traced over his nipples, his skin burning from the inside out. Harry cried out, his body thrumming in pleasure, the nights never-ending.

*

Occasionally he would awaken, his mind clear, his body taking him as far as he could before he would sit down and inevitably be found by Lucius and carried back to the house. Tom would stare at him, his eyes burning red but saddened. He would spank Harry, reminding him that here he was safe, that the light would hurt him. Harry would cry, plead, would promise not to explore again, never again. His tears would be kissed, his neck arched in silent begging to be taken. He would sigh in relief at the piercing, his love assured once more.

*

Harry gradually learned of sensual pleasure, of holding back until he felt he would scream in frustration, and the world would fade when he was allowed to breathe again, his orgasm ripping through him. He learned of the tease of a tongue on his opening, of the scrape of sharp teeth on his puckered skin, of how hard he would tremble on the verge of exploding, babbling, and pleading to come. Tom would hold him tightly, his thighs quivering in anticipation. He cried out, and his heart sang as he shook. Harry felt warm blood on his lips and smiled.

*

He watched with mild interest as Bella led more children to the house, his head bobbing as his mouth tightened around Tom. Bella laughed and twirled in delight as they followed her, entranced by her song. "Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the times come to play. Here in my garden of magic," she sang. Harry watched them sway drunkenly, giddy and laughing as she waved her wand dramatically, creating pretty sparkles, and fireworks. He felt a brief moment of pity, before Tom caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes.

*

Harry lay on the bed, twirling his fingers through his hair, staring blankly as he waited to be called. His door opened and he sat up, only to see a man with dark hair who wasn't his Tom. He frowned, and watched as the man closed the door and was at his side, whispering urgently for him to follow. Harry shook his head. The man snarled in frustration and yanked his arm, growling, till he was on his feet. Harry struggled to free his arm, shrieking in fear as he was dragged to the window and it was forced open.

*

Dumbledore watched the boy scream and thrash on the bed while Madame Pomfrey hurriedly spelled the windows dark. He turned to Severus and nodded sadly. "Worse than we thought possible," he murmured. The boy wept silently, his body arching, his neck twisted, the puncture scars bright against his pale skin. They held him down and forced a calming draught down his throat, his body relaxing slowly. Harry curled into a ball and rocked himself to sleep, pleading for 'his Tom' softly. Severus pulled a chair up to the bed and offered first watch. He watched Harry sleep fitfully, the guilt rising.

*

The days passed as Harry withdrew more. He ignored everyone around him, and clung to the hope that Tom would come for him. Another week passed, and Harry began to shake periodically, his screams sending the others running. He clawed at himself, and licked the blood that seeped from his wounds. When the dark haired figure approached him, he snarled and flung himself at the man in a fury. The man snapped at him to hold still before activating his portkey. They landed in the main room, in the midst of a meeting. Harry threw himself at Tom, sobbing softly.

*

Harry clung to him like he was drowning. Tom tilted his head and snarled in rage at the sight of the nearly closed puncture holes. He brought his mouth down and bit hard. Harry sighed, his eyes tightly closed in utter bliss as his Tom marked him again. He moaned as the fangs scraped his skin, his heart swelling, his love overwhelming. Severus bowed his head and sent a quick prayer to Dumbledore as Harry was bitten once more. He watched with a bitter smile, questioning if he had done what was best. Harry sighed and shivered. He was home.

*


End file.
